Beaty and the beast(Olicity)
by soutje 22
Summary: I suck at summaries.. In which oliver just returned from the island and felicity is a psychiatrist and a very insisting Moira Queen will felicity accept her offer. Will the fierce oliver queen meet the beautiful Felicity Smoak


Hey there everyone thanks for taking the time and read my crazy idea. As a big olicity fan they keep in my head like the sick fan girl Iam. And well I was watching some disney I mean who doesnt like disney. I always tought felicity and oliver had some kinda beauty and the beast thing going on so this is a crazy attempt . Iam not going with the story line somethings will pop up thats if anyone want more that is. Englisch is not my native language so i will apologies in advans.

Anyways hope you enjoy reading...

Beauty and the best..

Felicity sighed it had been a long day at work don't get her wrong she loved her job.

But sometimes being a psychiatrist would get very repeating if not boring again don't get her wrong. but to give on example " and how do you feel about that " was just a minor sentence that she had to repeat throw out the day. She rub her forehead in between her fingers at least it paid for the bills and most of medical insurance her father needed. Her father was weak at heart from a very young age but when her mother died her father took it very hard and it did not do good for his health. He always had probleems breathing and pain in his longs. It didnt help that he smoked never did he listen to her advise to go to the dokter. Untill 4 years ago felicty came home from school to find him collasped on the floor. She never had felt so affraid in her life she couldnt lose her father after the world snatched her mother away from her. She wasnt proven wrong when the dokter had explaind to her that her father sufferd from heart failure and her world tumpeld down again. So instaid of pursuing her career dream and go to MIT she went with medical school. Now here she was one of the yongest dokters in starling city.

she came out her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. Miss smoak you have a phone call from she wants to make an appointment but wants to talk to you first. I told her that I would write her number down and make you call her back but she was very insistent  
>Felicity drove her eyebrows in confusion together why would one of the most richest people need a psychiatrist. Send the call in maddy and thank you<p>

afcourse miss smoak.

Felicity smoak

Miss smoak Moira Queen I a, happy I could speak to you meself.  
>Affcourse Mrs. Queen how can i help you.<br>I have a friend that recommend your services I really did doubted her choice seeing you are just 24, but I did some researsh and That certaintly did not disappiond.  
>f. Iam flatterd mrs. queen ( to say she was freaked was more like it why would moira queen research her) but what can I do for you.<p>

I see you like getting to the point.  
>I dont like mysterious Mrs. queen.<br>Very well I would like you to have private sessions with my son Oliver Queen.  
>Felicity's eye widdend in shock THE Oliver queen former playboy lost at sea just returend from the death that Oliver Queen.<p>

I see I dont have to further introduss my son.

frack she said that outloud. recovering fast is your son aware that you are sighing him up for a psychiatrist.

Moira laughed you make it sound like a bad thing miss smoak.  
>I am not but many people dont agree or accept the need for a psyactrist.<br>I am aware of that moira took a breath thats why I want you to have private sessions with my son at the mansion.  
>Felicity frowend excusse me Mrs Queen but I dont do private lessons nor do I go to my clients houses.<p>

Thats why I have a proposal  
>Witch is.<br>During my researsh I found out that your dad is sick and if iam right he is suffering from heart failure and your are trying to get him a heart transplate. I can help you if you accept my offer miss smoak I assure you your father will have the best medicale care in this city

I am sorry but i think its very rude of you to brack in someonse personall life like that have a good day mrs queen.

With that felicity smashed to phone of.

So so so so...


End file.
